When will they learn to trust
by BES008
Summary: In this little story of mine, a woman is lost in time and space. Why is she there? Why can't she remember a thing?  Will she finally trust and be trusted enough for the story to end the way it's supposed to? - Emily is back after the whole Doyle situation
1. Chapter 1  rooms can be interesting

**In terms of what you need to know to go on, this is it: Gideon never left the FBI so he is still on the team therefore Rossi is a stranger and Seaver is also a no go. Basically is like season 2 but the events of the other seasons have happened, except the ones concerning Rossi and Seaver of course.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I claim nothing but my writing skills (not even sure about those) and my plot lines.

* * *

><p>It's a dream, she decided.<p>

All she could see was bodies walking around, sharply, as if something wrong was going on. She could only see them above the knee until right below the shoulder through some kind of smoky glass.

One man caught her attention. He was wearing a suit, all of them were. His was a grey suit topped with a scarlet red tie, he seem to be the one in control, bossing around, shouting with his arms to no specific direction but always having someone ready to take his orders. She couldn't understand what he was saying and she wished she could see is face. Was he angry? Was he afraid? Was he mad? He sure wasn't happy. She could see how tense his whole body was.

Somehow, without her realizing it, there was no one out there besides him. When he turned around to look in her direction she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her spine. Unconsciously she shut her eyes and started to cover her face with her hand as if his eyes could somehow hurt her, only to stop, hands in mid air. There was a glass between the two of them and she could not see him right. The thought that somehow she was in a disadvantage started to grow inside her. She couldn't see his face; she couldn't try and guess what he was thinking. He could. He could see her, assess her, probe her, mentally... She was under the impression of being transparent. One look and one could see her whole life story like she was a movie screen; her face was for sure a theatre of emotions, lying there so HE could see them. The idea made her sick.

After a wile of him just standing there like a block of rock, surely marble but nonetheless, he left.

She was alone at last and so she turned her attention to the room around her. The walls were made of concrete with 2 millimetres spaces separating three 1 meter plaques. The room wasn't a square, she noticed, the walls in front and behind her had 4 plaques. She estimated the area of the room to be 12 m2. There was no door she could see and there was nothing else there besides her.

Uuuhhhg! She tried to stand up but the body attached to her head didn't seem to be hers. Gluing her hands to the walls of the corner she was in, to direct her strength, she once more tried to stand up. This time she won.

She threw an inquiring look at herself. Some jeans and what looked like a plain black t-shirt, her feet were bare and her nails were painted whine red. That was exactly the last thing she remembered doing before she woke up here, wherever here was.

She approached the glass in front of her to get a better look at herself as she started to make a mile long list of reasons for her to be where she was. Jeans and a black t-shirt, she was right. Her hair was loose and somewhat wild but she didn't care, she run her fingers through it for a different reason. She was starting to feel scared.

Tuh! The sound a door startled her from her thoughts, her instincts kicked in and she quickly found her way back to the corner she was in. Four people walked in the room she had no apparent accesses to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you felt interested enough to alert this story, to leave a review, and to turn the page! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 that's not my name

**A far as the time line is concerned this story is supposed to be happening a while after Emily got back on the team after the whole Ian Doyle thing but they still haven´t catch him.**

** Disclaimer: **still don´t own anything...

* * *

><p>Surprisingly they were the ones that were nervous. She was just waiting. The man in the grey suit leaned and touched some kind of button that must have turned on a microphone on their side because the second after, the room she was in filled with a deep hard voice that asked:<p>

- Can you tell me your name?

- It is... For some reason she didn't have a name...

- You don't know your name? - The voice on the other room asked.

- No, I mean, I have a name. She said no doubt confused. She also couldn't bring herself to say anything else. Instead she waited.

It was a long agonizing wait while the four men behind the mirror talked amongst them self's.

- Do you know where you are? The deep voice asked again.

- In a 12 m2 rectangular room made of concrete and with a hidden door and a smoked mirror. She answered knowing that was not the answer they wanted to hear but the only one she could give. They knew as well and she could swear the older man beside the man in the grey suit was smiling and the suit himself was a bit surprised, although she still could not see their faces.

The smiling man hurried out of the room. From her left side one of the wall plaques cracked open and from there came the smiling man. She was right he WAS smiling. He kept his distance and so did she.

- Do you have any idea of why are you here? He asked with a hint of worry in his voice as if he cared whether she was ok or not.

She didn't answer right away so he took it away himself.

- I am sure you have already filed your mind with hundreds of different scenarios. He said rubbing his hands against each other. She wasn't paying attention.

- Aimee! The calling out of the name made her focus on him again, she laid her gaze on the man in front of her feeling out her new found name.

A grin she did not see let to another question. - Do you know who I am?

- I am sorry sir. The sudden show of respect and rank surprised her of how natural it had come out.

Another grin she did not catch only led to a reassuring apology and a goodbye. The second he was out the door so were the other three man.

She was alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, your thoughts about this story really matter for how it will progress since I am still not sure how...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 remembering

**Just a ... enjoy I guess...**

**I am trying to make longer chapters but if that not something you would like please let me know!**

**Oh and a ... the characters have names now so ...**

this chapter has been updated for some **MAJOR** mistakes I made. Sorry to all that read it before I corrected them...

**Ownership status:** nule

* * *

><p>- Aimee? Why the he'll would you call her that! Morgan asked Gideon.<p>

- She will feel it is not her name. Hotch answered as they rushed through the bullpen into the conference room.

- Our name is one of the hardest thing to forget and even if we do any but ours will somehow fell wrong. This was Gideon time to explain himself.

They entered the conference room and took their places between the already taken spots by J.J. and Garcia. The both of them bombarded the air with dozen of questions about their best friend Emily.

- Is she ok? An eagerly Garcia asked with traces of tears on her very pink cheeks.

- She doesn't remember a thing. Reid said with a funny look on his face half sad half wondering how was that possible.

- Oh my God! They both sight.

- We can just tell her who she is but then there could be a big possibility she would block any memories from the events of these last three days. Reid explained.

- But don't we already know what DID happened these last three days? Morgan asked with no conviction at all.

For the first time in this conversation Hotch said, while everyone stared quietly at him:

- Do you REALLY think that Emily Prentiss went rouge from the FBI, severely injured two Interpol men on her way and then hid in Lisbon for two days until we got a call from their police saying they found one of our agents lying on the floor of a bathroom in what looked like a FREAKING war zone! His long, non-stop speech with that little burst at the end, made every one sit straight on their chairs except for Jason who laid a supporting hand on Hotch's shoulders and said:

- Aaron... No one is accusing her of anything.

- Yeah, man. I am sorry. Said an apologetic Morgan.

For a moment there they just sat in absolute silence.

- Jason I would like you and Reid to go to the Lisbon airport and see what the hell went down over there and maybe find out what was she doing there.

- Sure. Reid. Both Gideon and Reid stood up to leave the room but before that, Gideon approached Hotch and said:

- You know what to do right?

- Yeah... Said Hotch in the form of a sigh.

As both of them left the room Hotch turned to Garcia and demanded that she checked the surveillance video from the FBI parking lot from when Emily went missing and asked J.J. to reach her contact at the Department of transportation to see if they had some shots of her street and if she was on them at all. He and Morgan just went back down.

Aimee... For some reason that name felt wrong.

Aaaiimmeeee... Aimee, Aimee, Aimee! It felt about 90% right but not 100. But that was the smiling man had called her... Could they have lied to her?

Thug! This time only the man in the grey suit and the black one walked in the other room only for "the suit" to leave as soon as he had a good look at her.

The door on her left opened again this time the grey suited man came in holding a chair for himself and another man that left after leaving a chair for her. She took the chair the minute it hit the floor, not looking at the man's face, still afraid that his eyes could hurt her.

After a while just sitting there, the man's gaze burning the top of her head, she decided to face him.

BLACK. His hair was of the darkest black she had ever seen, his face was slim and tough completely stripped from emotion and his gaze was as piercing as she had thought.

- Do you remember your name? He asked.

- It's not Aimee, is it?

- You don't think your name is Aimee?

- Is it? She asked again.

- No.

Standing up in revulsion she demanded:

- What is my name?

- You don't have any idea? Said Hotch. Following Emily with his eyes.

- It sounds like Aimee but it is not Aimee. Emily said sitting back down and closing her eyes so she could search her mind for her name.

Suddenly he stood up and veeeryyy slowly approached her, leaning his head in her direction, finding her hear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and twice on the same day she couldn't stop the shiver that run through her spine. With her eyes closed she tilted her head to her left as if she was expecting him to kiss her but instead he just whispered:

- Emily. That is your name. Emily.

She opened her eyes only to find him still in his chair.

- Emily. That is my name. Emily P...

- ...rentiss. His face softening just enough to the tip of his thin lips to curve slightly.

The discovery of her name made her head jump back and forth through her memories. His name found its ways into the tip of her tongue.

- Hotch.

The fact that she had recognized him made him sit straighter in his chair and bring back is emotionless facade.

Where do you work?

- With the FBI Behavioural Analyses Unit. Suddenly she could remember everything.

- Can you tell me name of every one that works with you?

- Penelope Garcia. Jennifer Jareau. Jason Gideon. Derek Morgan... She said crunching down until she could find Morgan and wave at him.

- And S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner. As she said his name a look that screamed "why the fuck don't you get this over with already!" escaped her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleeeeeaaaaase! Just review, I don´t really care either they are long, short, good, bad (not ideal)... I just care if there are any!<strong>

**and once more...sorry for the mistakes...**


	4. Chapter 4 do I hate you?

**Thank you for all the views and a special thank you to all that "faved" and alerted this story!**

**I have got a few (kind of important) exams coming up sooooooooo I don´t know what will be the situation with this story but we will see... J****ust don´t forget to review, it always helps to decide to write some more.**

**Still don´t own shit and frankly tarting to be seriously fed up with the fact that I have to point that out! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>- Good. He said, like you would a child that had only asked for permission AFTER you tell her to.<p>

- So is it over now? Can I leave? Emily asked with the biggest disdain face she could manage.

- Do you really think we would let you out this easy after putting you here? Said Hotch like he was blocking an attack.

The tinniest drop of confusion must have hit her face because he quickly asked:

- Do you have any idea of why you are actually here?

- Did I kill someone? Emily said playing the joker card.

When the most severe look Hotch had ever thrown at someone appeared on his face she could not help at being surprised.

- I did...? Already being sorry for joking about it before.

- Oh! Right... You don't remember a thing. Said Hotch mimicking her disdain.

Tired with all the accusations, she snapped. Standing up she screamed.

- That's right I don't! The last thing I remember is painting my fucking toenails! She said pointing at her feet. Do you THINK that waking up in this bloody room with no recollection of anything is any fun? Plus my body is screaming with pain! Did you even consider that I might not be in the best of moods? I bet you figure it would be like some bed of roses...

When Emily saw the hunted look on Hotch's face she decided to take it even further. She sat back down, leaned towards him and said lowering her tone:

- When did you stop thinking? The pain reflected on his face made up for the anger she felt towards him, making her smile. Just until he answered.

- When you left.

For a second, only for a second, Emily's anger still ruled her face but as soon as her brain absorbed his words, it changed. Emily's expression was a misc of surprise, disbelieve excitement, fear and then anger again.

- How do you have the nerve to through that back at me? That was what she wanted to say but instead she just retreated back on her chair, met his eyes and said:

- What do I have to do to get out of this mess?

- You have to help us prove you innocent.

- What is it that I have actually done?

-Fled, injured two men, been found knock out at a bathroom...

Emily was completely awestruck at the news. She had done what! When she didn't answer right away Hotch added, as if he thought it would help to say it all at once:

- In Lisbon.

- What was I doing in Lisbon?

- We think you were fleeing.

- Was I at the airport? She asked as if her words were slippery and she could fall if a misstep was given.

- Yes. For some reason the fact that she said it didn't surprise him.

* * *

><p><strong> Don´t forget, reviews are fuel...<strong>


End file.
